


Vigiantes and Workaholics

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Day 5, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Olivarry Week, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night ruined again!? That’s what you get when you love a workaholic (or a vigilante).</p>
<p>Olivarry Week 2015- Day #5- Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigiantes and Workaholics

**Author's Note:**

> AU obviously, where our vigilantes are together and live together (hence domestic).
> 
> Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, it was done in a few hours and there was little (read: no) editing. But here it is my drabble-y (a serious drabble- less than 1,000 word, what!?!) contribution to Day #5-Domestic.

“Yeah, he’s not here yet,” Iris said before Barry could even get out a ‘hello’ after he answered the phone. He smiled fondly even though his best friend couldn’t see him. 

“Again?” He asked.

“Yes, he knows this is our date night, and he promised this time he would make sure to wrap up all of this loose ends that he needed to so he could take off at a decent time for once.” Barry hmmmed as he set the table, even though he knew his partner wouldn’t be here on time any more than Iris’ had been. He let her vent though, until she took a breath and turned the questioning onto him.

“What about your man? Is he on his way for your date night?” This time their date nights happened to coincide with one another. Barry brought the phone away from his ear and saw a text from Oliver saying he had to finish up Arrow business, but would be home as soon as possible. Barry let out a small sigh. He’d expected it, but was still a bit disappointed.

“He’s running late from work too,” He admitted to Iris who let out a dramatic sigh.

“What happened, Bear? How did we get stuck with two workaholics?”

“I’d say it’s because we both like to add complications to our life,” he theorized playfully and was rewarded with a laugh from Iris.

“Or we both just find men with a lot of responsibilities to be sexy despite ourselves?” she lobbed back, sharing in Barry’s exasperated laughter.

“When-“ Iris stopped before continuing and Barry could swear he heard the door opening and Eddie rushing in and a stream of apologies coming from him.

“Look, I’m talking to Barry now so you can go shower and then-“ The call waiting beeped in Barry’s ear. He pulled it away and rushed to end the call with Iris.

“No, it’s fine. Go enjoy the rest of your night. I’m sure Oliver will be here any moment.”

“Barry, are you sure? It’s no prob-“

“No no, go, enjoy. Gotta go.” He hung up and answered the other call hurriedly so it wouldn’t go to voicemail.

“Hey Cisco, what’s up?” Barry said, standing up and turning everything off in the apartment and grabbing his duffle by the door and listened as his teammate filled him in on the situation. He shot off a quick text to Oliver to let him know what was going on before taking off for Central City.

He didn’t turn him mind back to their ruined date night until he was on his way back to his and Oliver’s apartment in Starling City after the meta-human was dealt with. This happened far too often. Maybe he would even be considered a workaholic. Though, really he obsessed over many things, but work wasn’t one of them.

He walked into the still dark apartment, though Oliver had left a light on in the kitchen. He had cleaned up the plates and paraphernalia. He grabbed some food quickly and quietly before heading to their bedroom.

Oliver was lying face up, his back as straight as a plank, which had to be unhealthy. And looked uncomfortable.

“You just gonna stand there or come join me?” He snarked with a smirk, keeping his eyes closed. Barry stripped to his boxers and was on their bed in less than a second. Or, more accurately he was on top of Starling City’s vigilante.

“Hi,” Barry grinned before leaning down to capture Oliver’s lips in a dance that was as familiar, comfortable, and welcoming as their bed. He lift his head slightly when air became a necessity, lying nose to nose with the blonde. He was about to roll off but was held in place by Oliver. He meet his blue eyes again, questioningly.

“Sorry about messing up date night,” he said, adding, “again,” with a sigh. Barry smiled fondly.

“It was my fault, too, that I had to take off for Central City,” he said. Oliver leaned up and pecked the speedster’s lips.

“I know, but sometimes…” he trailed off. Barry nodded in understanding.

“It’d be nice to be normal, but then we wouldn’t be us,” Barry reasoned, as if repeating a manta. Oliver sighed and kissed the corner of his mouth, but didn’t argue.

“Now, are you going to let me up, Mr. Queen?” Barry teased, even though Oliver’s grip had slackened to the point where he probably could have slipped out. Oliver smirked and tightened his grip again.

“You sure you want me to, Mr. Allen?” Needless to say both vigilantes finally got to sleep an hour later. Before he fell asleep Barry thought that he didn’t mind this date night in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with this prompt (for multiple reasons), but I've challenged myself to write something for every prompt for Olivarry week even if it kills me. And it just might. Schoolwork/Tests, guys, it's killing me this week. 
> 
> Now, I'm all typed out for the day. But I hope you all enjoyed!   
> Long live Lightning McQueen/Olivarry (Barry/Oliver) whatever you wanna call this ship!  
> Keep up the Olivarry celebrations!


End file.
